Mine
by Ouma
Summary: Akashi will make sure he will have it this time even if it means he have to end Furihata future for his own greediness. How far will you go for pleasure? Will you risk it all before it is too late? AkaFuri and slight KagaKuro rated M for mostly AkaFuri part.


**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

**Seriously! IGNORE ANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

Nobody knows what going on between those two. It meant to be kept as a secret but secrets meant to be revealed one day. Inside that room there is only two people inside having a forbidden relationship that they must never have in the first place.

"Ah~" He moans.

"You're a very naughty boy aren't you Kouki?" Akashi smirks when he feels his cock inside the male mouth, he pull Kouki hair so he can suck deeper almost choking him to death.

Kouki blushes as he continue sucking it in as he stroke his own manhood as he did so, just like Akashi instruct he must also continue sticking in his free fingers inside his tight hole making him feel tired but after seeing the look on Akashi face he knows well that he couldn't stop now. He wants to come but without Akashi permission he has to hold it.

Akashi finally push Furihata back letting him to catch his breath, it makes him feel horny seeing Furihata face is blushing, his part is slightly apart and his come is all over his face and it get worst when that male start to lick the semen near his mouth and hand.

"You love my juice so much don't you?"

"Yes Akashi sama." He answers with a purr.

It was then Akashi push him on the bed and take off his pants, Furihata slowly spread his legs knowing what the man wants but before he knows it Akashi already push it apart making him scream since his body is surprise with this sudden roughness.

"Your hole is still loose from yesterday sex."

"Y-yes." He answers embarrass.

Akashi push in his two fingers inside that hole, it is fun to see how much that Kouki react to his touch. With just a little touch is enough to make that male moan for more, he looks nothing more than a slut to him or a pervert. They were not lovers; to him they are nothing more than sex friends. It all started when he first met Furihata during the winter cup and he is the first one to start his move into making Furihata his.

At first Furihata try to stay away from him as much as possible but after a few moments of flirting and show his possessive side Furihata was capture within his hand. He had managed to turn this innocent boy to someone who yearns for his physical touch, they have done this kind of thing for a year now and make sure nobody know anything about this.

Firstly, Furihata is consider straight since he once said he has a crush on a girl who he has already forgotten her name and his teammates still thinks he likes her since he always blushes when they asks if he already has a girlfriend or not while for Akashi he is an heir for his father company which is very powerful that he has power in taking over Japan so basically he need an heir if he wants to keep the company going in other words his father expect him to have this kind of relationship with a girl instead of a boy.

"More!" Kouki begs as he wraps his arms and legs around Akashi.

The male can't help but smile wider to see his greatest masterpiece that he create, who wouldn't be happy to see an innocent young male that they know had now turn into someone who carve for sex. It wasn't hard for Akashi since he is born to have everything goes his way ever since he is born.

"Said that you want me to come inside you and fuck you until you can't come anymore."

"B-but-" Kouki words are cut off when he feels the thing has hit his sensitive spot making him moan with pleasure as he bear those pain.

"SAID IT!" Akashi orders.

"I-I want you to come inside me and fuck me until I can't come anymore!"

"Now said that you're my slut!"

"I'M AKASHI SAMA SLUT!"

It was then he feels warm liquid pouring out from his body at the same time something is flowing inside him, he seriously want to rest now and take a break but since this is Akashi he is having sex with this will continue until dawn. By that time his body will be too exhausted to move.

"I want more of you Kouki."

The way Akashi says his name make his heart beat and chest tighten, he closes his eyes when he feel it starts to move again inside of him.

"Yes Akashi Sama."

* * *

It was just another day of school and Seirin has to practice again like they always do, everything is normal except for the fact that Furihata seems to be skipping practice a lot which worry them all.

"Is Furihata going to attend practice today?" Hyuuga asks.

"No, he said he didn't feel well and want to gone straight away after school. His face is so pale and the way he walks as if he is going to fall anytime soon." Riko said worriedly.

Kuroko keep quiet as he listen to his coach and captain conversation, he somehow knows what happen to his teammates but decide not to say anything about it. He pass the ball in his hand to Kagami without warning almost makes Kagami hit the wall.

"What is that for?" Kagami asks.

"I don't know." Kuroko walk toward his new light to continue training.

* * *

Furihata jump on his bed feeling tired from all the walking he had to do inside the school, his ass hurt like hell and it takes him all strength he has just to walk and sit trying not to be too suspicious. It makes him feel bad to lie to his coach but it is better than anyone to know he is having sex with great almighty Akashi Seijuro the heir of the Akashi Company.

"I should stop this doing this shouldn't I?"

Despite what he says he lift his ass up and thrust in his finger inside, only god knows how much he wants to put it deeper inside that hole but he couldn't because of his body limit. He start to stroke his own cock and pant heavily as he imagine it was Akashi who is touching him at this moment when it feels like it isn't enough he takes off his uniform and start to pinch his nipples as well. They are time he will take the nearest object or even fruit to stick in inside his hole so he can be satisfy.

In the past years he was not usually like this but after he met that Rakuzan captain his life change, everyday he has to masturbate to satisfy his inner desire. The time when he suddenly gets horny usually happen at the place he doesn't want to such as there is one time it happens in the class, it is a good thing he sit at the back of the class so he can handle this problem as quietly and secretly as possible.

"Shit!" He curses when the feeling hasn't come yet, he needs something more than this to come.

Before he can take the glue stick to help him the doorbell suddenly ring and echoing inside his home, he was shock not knowing what to do. It will be rude to keep the guest waiting when he suddenly heard it sound the second and third time already. Quickly he put back his uniform hoping that his reaction can't be seen too much and quickly ran to the front door.

He expects to see either his neighbor or his teammates came to visit him but instead he sees a red hair male standing in front of his door wearing casual clothes.

"Akashi?" He stutters.

"Have you forgotten how to call me Kouki?"

Seeing the angry look on his face he quickly Kouki correct himself. "Akashi sama."

_What is he doing in front of my house? Usually we will usually meet at love hotel but why is he suddenly here? What does he want?_

"I heard your parents won't be home today." Akashi said as he walks near to the male. "Can I come in?"

Even if he asks Furihata already knows there is no one out there that can ever say 'no' to this person so he give the path for Akashi to walk in, he feels troublesome somehow when Akashi take a step in. What is he planning to do? Since Akashi always have a reason when he does something.

"Aren't you going to show me your room Kouki?"

Quickly Furihata lead Akashi toward the staircase and into his room at the second floor, somehow he can't take off the feeling that Akashi keep eyeing him from the back with possessive eyes that want to devour him at this moment and hopefully his thought is wrong.

* * *

"Kuroko spin the ball with his fingers deep in his thought about two years ago back at the time before he quit basketball."

_"I won't become your toy Akashi kun."_

_"Why do you say that Tetsuya?"_

_"Because this whole time when we're were together all you did is trying to take control my mind and my body but you made a mistake not trying to control my heart first making me realize that you are playing with me from the very beggining."_

_There was a long silence between them before Akashi speak._

_"It seems that I fail again didn't I? You're too smart to become my toy." Akashi chuckles._

_"Why are you doing this Akashi kun? If you continue doing something like this you will regret it soon."_

_"Why should I feel regret Tetsuya? In this world it always go as I wish so why should I feel regret. It should be those fool who feel regret for being play easily."_

_"Akashi kun." Kuroko glare at his captain. "If this continue you will never feel what love is and you will punish one day by not able to show it either."_

_"Just say what you like Tetsuya and no matter what you say will change me. I never feel love since I was raised by my own parents to become a tool for them to get to the top. Someone like me will never get to experience it since my whole life is nothing more than something that been set up by them."_

_It hurts him to hear such words from Akashi, he used to love him so much but as time pass the feelings go away since he finally find someone who is more trustworthy than him and more importantly this person love him with all his heart._

"Kuroko!" Kagami rustle Kuroko head making the shorter male pout.

"Kagami, how many times do I have to say I don't like it when someone is touching my hair?"

"I'm just worried about you." Kagami blushes seeing how close Kuroko look at him with that expression.

Kuroko smile a bit seeing that Kagami face redden and his hand is still on his head, seeing that Kagami is still embarrass he use his Ignite Pass at his lover.

"Love you too." He said while smiling widely as he watch Kagami already fallen on the ground.

* * *

Furihata voice are loud as Akashi keep moving his hips up and down making Kouki come again once more, Akashi smirks seeing the pleasure look on Furihata face as he the rhythm is getting faster making them harden even more.

"Oh what's this?"

Akashi move Furihata position so only his back is facing his face.

"M-my album." Furihata manage to say and continue to pant heavily when he starts to feel Akashi seed coming inside him.

"Let's see."

The red hair opens the book and flips thorough pages, the first thing he sees is a woman carrying a baby in her arms, and he immediately knows that the baby is actually Furihata.

"Look here Kouki, your mother is smiling so happily to have you in her arms thinking how great it is to have you born but who would have thought that her son turns out to be a pervert that yearn for my penis to be inside him."

Furihata look away feeling guilt inside of him but then he was force to look back at the album when Akashi flips into a new page.

"You fifth birthday am I right?" Akashi asks.

Slowly he nod his head and moan when suddenly it start to go deeper inside his body, it feel so good than he ever felt before.

"I wonder how many people are fooled by your innocent look Kouki." Akashi said and flips into another page. "There are so many pictures aren't they?"

"My father likes to take pictures." Kouki said softly like a whispers.

Akashi finally release him letting him to lie on the bed, the pain finally shown up making him feel ache all over his body especially at the bottom part.

"He takes so many pictures of you from every side, you have a very caring father." Akashi pushes Furihata legs apart giving him a good view of the loose hole. "But I bet I'm the only one who get to take this side of the picture." He takes out his camera and point it Furihata making that male eyes widen when the flash of light appear and start to freak out.

"NO!"

Akashi pretend he didn't listen and continue taking picture of the male making sure that it is clear that Furihata is naked in this picture.

"Please stop! If my father sees it I'm dead!"

"I'm just doing this for fun you don't have to freak out."

Furihata find no luck in snatching that phone because of the pain, Akashi find this situation funny since it seems like someone weak try to overpower him knowing he has no capabilities to do so.

"It's okay Kouki. I will keep this picture for myself but if you ever disobey me . . ." There is no need for him to continue knowing Furihata already get what his message is. His eyes are red trying to hold back his tears as he tries to sit up. "Please Akashi sama, please don't let my parents see it."

"Kiss my foot and I will reconsider."

Furihata kneel like a dog and stick out his tongue to lick his dry lips, his cheek is pink and his body full of marks and wound that was cause by this red hair. He press his lips gently on the male foot before parting away, he knows well he can't stop this relationship anymore when Akashi already have proved of his activities. He knows well what his father reaction will be if he sees it and even his friend's will left him after seeing it thinking he is no better than a slut. If Akashi ever thinks of spreading that picture he will even get expel and everyone will criticize for his whole life.

"Please. . ."

Akashi push Furihata chin up so he can look at those eyes with his index finger. He gives a victorious smile as he look at the sympathy face.

"Good boy." he says.

Furihata sighs in relieve to see Akashi is willing to keep this as a secret but then . . .

Someone open the door.

* * *

"I hope Furihata won't end up being used." Kuroko said.

"What do you mean Kuroko?" Kagami asks.

It was then both their phone start to vibrate as a sign someone just send them a message.

* * *

"Kouki?"

"Dad?"

Akashi smile widely to see the shock look on that man face, he pull Furihata toward him and give him a full kiss on his lips acting like he didn't notice the man are watching them with widen eyes full of question.

"What the hell are you doing to my son?" The man shouts.

"I'm just giving him a thank you kiss for doing such a good job drinking my seed." Akashi say.

Furihata look somewhere else terrified to look at his father face and his body is shaking in fear of what going to happen next. He somehow got a feeling that Akashi knows something like this going to happen.

"Since he knows I guess there is no use hiding it don't you think so Kouki?"

"Eh?"

It was then Akashi presses the 'send' button.

"WHY?" Furihata cries.

"Then everyone will despise you . . ." He then point at the man. "Just like your dad, this is the only way so that you will never leave me like Tetsuya did by making everyone hate you so that I'm the only one that can only love you. This way we will be together even after I got married to a girl my father chooses for me."

Furihata did the only thing that every other people do if they end up in this situation.

He cried.

* * *

Kuroko sweat drop and quickly delete the picture in his phone.

"Oh god." Kagami said before his phone is snatch away by Kuroko for him to delete it.

"I'm too late." Kuroko say and shut both of their phones.


End file.
